Fated- Klaus Mikaelson
by Alyssa1413
Summary: After the Death of her father, John Gilbert, his fifteen-year-old human Daughter, Emma Gilbert, moves to Mystic Falls to live with her half-sister and cousin. There she discovers the world of the supernatural and slowly befriends a hybrid name, Klaus.


Emma- Portrayed as an half-White, Half-Korean character- portrayed by Korean Actress Park Bo-Young

* * *

 _Emma has gotten the news from the police once she returned from school. She has broken down in tears right outside her apartment._

 _She couldn't believe it. It couldn't be real._

 _Her father is dead._

 _How?_

 _She didn't know, and frankly, she didn't want to know how he died. At least not right now._

 _Since she was only fifteen years old, she couldn't live by herself, so she was taken to her next kin._

 _His name was added to John's will just hours before his death._

 _It was Alaric Saltzman._

 _Emma didn't know this name._

 _Didn't know who this person was._

 _Maybe her father met him and became good friends with him while he was in Mystic Falls. While he was there, Emma was staying with her good friend's Kylie's home. And now, she was forced to leave everything behind to go to a place she didn't know, to people she never even met._

 _Well, hold up. That's not true._

 _She knew Elena, Jeremy, and their parents, Aunt Miranda and Uncle Grayson, but she isn't close to the other Gilbert family members, and now she has to live with them with this Alaric guy._

 _It took a week to pack everything up. All her belongings, most of her father's and mother's, and the rest will be given away. She made sure to grab all the important stuff, especially anything from her mother and father._

 _Her mother died when she was eight. Her name was Park SuJi, and she was from Korea. She moved to the United States when she was Fifteen. Years later she met John and had a beautiful mixed-race daughter, who looks way more Korean then white. When Emma was seven, SuJi discovered she had cancer, but it couldn't cure since it was found in a very late stage. Three months after it was found out, her mouth died in the hospital._

 _Now Emma has no one. She lost her best friend, her mom, and her father all before she was eighteen._

 _"Text me. Call me. Write me." Kylie sobs as she hugs her best friend as they were saying goodbye._

 _Emma tried to hold back her tears but saying goodbye to your best friend was one of the worst feelings in this world._

 _"I will," Emma promises as she pulls back, brown eyes glossy with unshed tears._

 _"Girls."_

 _Both girls turn to face Kylie's mother, who had a soft, sad, frown on her face, "Your cab is here."_

 _Emma pursed her lips but nodded her head, reaches towards the ground to pick up one of her last bags._

 _"Be good...I'll see you soon Kylie."_

 _And with that, she walks away from her best friend and towards the cab to take her away from Philadelphiaand to take her to Mystic Falls._

* * *

 _It took a few hours before Emma reached her destination._

 _With a heavy sigh, the cab pulled up to a home. Emma looked out of the window, just staring at this home. It was a gorgeous home; she couldn't deny that. Charming in a way. White siding, wrap around porch, two floors. Different then living in a two bedroom apartment building in the middle of a busy city._

 _"Here you go."_

 _Emma pays the cabbie before grabbing her bag from the left and sliding towards the door._

 _She opens, gets out, and closes the door behind her._

 _The cab quickly leaves, and now Emma was alone._

 _With another sigh, Emma walks up the pathway towards the front porch._

 _She moved slowly, her heart is very heavy as she walks up those few steps. She paused on top of the porch. She was scared. This is so different. Everything wasn't how it should be. She should be home, with her father, watching tv and laughing like they always do. But now her father's dead, and she's not home._

 _With a deep, relaxing breath, Emma hesitantly walks towards the door. She reaches out and right as she was about to knock, the door opened, scaring the shit out of the young girl._

 _Emma jumps, her breath getting caught in her throat as she saw another person, looking just as scared on the other side._

 _With a hand over his heart, the man panted, "holy hell, I'm so sorry." The adult apologizes as he tries to get his breathing back down._

 _Emma shook her head, a soft smile on her face, "It's fine." she softly spoke, as she narrows her eyes at the man, "Are you Alaric?"_

 _The man cocks his head to the side, "yes...how can I...wait...are you Emma?"_

 _Emma pursed her lips together as she nodded her head._

 _"Come in. Come in."_

 _Emma started to smile, "thank you." and with that, Alaric moves back and allow Emma to enter the home._

 _"My name is Alaric Saltzman, nice to meet you, Emma."_

 _Emma shooked his hand._

 _"Nice to meet you too."_

 _It was a moment of awkward silence between them._

 _Alaric used his hand to rub over his facial hair on his cheek, "Why don't I show you to your room."_

 _Emma didn't say anything, just nodded her head as she followed._

 _"Me and Jeremy and Elena put the boxes and everything else in your bedroom for you. We didn't unbox anything but we did put the bed together and a few other things" Alaric informs as they entered a spare bedroom that once belonged to Miranda and Grayson._

 _"Thank you, Alaric."_

 _Alaric offered her a warm smile, "I'm going to let you get used to this place. I need to go out, but I'll be back soon."_

 _Emma watches Alaric leave the room, leaving Emma alone with all her stuff._

* * *

 _It has been at least three hours before Alaric returned._

 _All the while, Emma has unboxed and did a few other things. She put her clothes away, made her bed, put her female hygiene things in the bathroom. She put up the curtains and a few photos up of her parents and friends._

 _She changed into something comfier._

 _Then after taking a break, she took a tour of the house and now she's resting in the family room watching some television._

 _"Jeremy!"_

 _Emma jumps when she hears a female voice coming from the entrance of the home. Emma didn't even hear the front door open. Emma stood up and walks towards the kitchen, just in time to see a woman entering the room._

 _The woman was tall, skinny, with long straight brown hair and brown eyes, she was indeed gorgeous as well._

 _"Oh my god. You scared me." the teenager jumped as her chest raised and fell quickly._

 _Emma remained calmed, "I'm sorry. Are you Elena?"_

 _The other girl nodded her head, "Yeah, you must be Emma right? It's been a long time since I last saw you."_

 _Emma nodded her head, "Yup a long time. Sorry for intruding. I know you just lost your aunt as well." Emma mumbles as she plays with the end of her shirt._

 _A few moments of silence lingered in the air before Elena broke it. "It's okay...we're all are dealing with it. Slowly. Um. do you want to catch up. Maybe over some tea?"_

 _Emma nodded her head, a warm and small smile forming on her face, "Thank you."_

* * *

 _Emma found out a few things about Elena since she last saw the older girl. She has a boyfriend who ran away. Apparently, she's funny, she has two good female friends Caroline and Bonnie. She's adopted, her mother, who is now dead, was a woman named Isobel, and her father was just a guy. Her aunt's boyfriend was also her step-father, Alaric, and that shocked Emma._

 _"Wait. While we're on the topic of Alaric? Where he and my dad close?"_

 _Elena didn't say anything, so Emma tried to study her face. Elena looked like she was trying to think hard, her brows knitted together and her eyes narrowed, "Because I was shocked to see that Alaric name was on his will to take me in."_

 _"Yeah, they grew close while John was here. Became good friends. Hey, it's getting late, let's head upstairs for a good night sleep."_

 _But Emma declined, "It's okay, I have to do a few more things. Have a good night Elena."_

 _"You too Emma."_

 _And with that, Elena patted Emma's shoulder and went to her room, leaving Emma alone in comfortable silence._

* * *

 _Thank you all for reading, I hope you all enjoy this story. Please Comment and Heart. Thank you._


End file.
